1. Field of the Invention
An mechanical support structure comprising image former, weapons systems or sighting systems.
2. Background Art
Imagers suffer several design flaws—lack of accessibility, particularly by those in wheelchairs, eyepiece image moving in two planes and structurally weak designs concealing the optics and their adjustments from reach. Individuals in wheelchairs may occasionally look through an eyepiece, but may not assemble, align, disassemble, clean and transport the device. Imager structures often have poor structural strength therefore poor optical system performance. The stationary eyepiece of U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,474 partially addresses accessibility, but complexity and other issues render it impractical. Our Invention overcomes these long felt needs with a design simple and inexpensive for the unskilled Public to practice. Imagers are often coupled to various weapons systems where the proportion of weapon to imager is large, our imager is inversely proportioned such that the imager is of greater range than the weapons system.